Open Mic
by awkwardgirl96
Summary: Momo convinces Jirou to perform at an open mic night, where she may or may not sing a love song she wrote about her feelings towards her crush and Kaminari may or may not show up - revealing Jirou's feelings for Kaminari.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Jirou will be singing a song by Camila Cabello, Never be the Same, (though I say Jirou wrote it, its fineeee).**  
 **She uses this song to get her feelings out for Denki, and while I don't think Jirou sings the same as Camila (i.e. Jirou would have a deeper/huskier tone) it would help to give the song a listen for the vibe!**  
 **I get my inspiration for fics from music and it was new for me to use a pop song for inspiration, as I generally just listen to rock music. But as soon as I heard this song it made me think of KamiJirou haha.**  
 **Please leave a comment behind, means a lot! :)**

* * *

Jirou Kyouka is certain of a few things. One, being that music is the only thing keeping herself sane, two, that Momo is the greatest friend in the world, and three, being that she is hopelessly in love with her friend, the jokester of the class, Kaminari Denki. The two of them sit together in Mr. Aizawa's class, always pairing up for their heroic training if they can help it, and always cracking jokes to one another. Jirou has a rough exterior and can be found making fun of Kaminari 99% of the time. The other 1%, is her being her genuine self with him, how she wishes she could always act around him. She couldn't do this though, in fear that he and others will figure out the huge crush she has on him. The only one to know that Kaminari occupies a place in her heart would be her best friend, Yaoyorozu Momo. Momo was so quick to spot Jirou's crush on the boy, it was as if she had a radar that could detect these things. She barely had a handle on her own feelings before Momo had confronted her on the crush, she had started liking him since the USJ incident, and moving into the dorms a few months ago had furthered her feelings for him. It terrified her that someone can see through her so easily, but she didn't mind since it was her best friend after all. Today was the day that Jirou was about to let other people in on her feelings.

Jirou has found herself gearing towards love songs during her writing sessions. Normally, her songs are more rock, less acoustic. But all she can seem to do recently is strum on her acoustic guitar, singing songs she wishes she could perform for Kaminari. She isn't that great at expressing herself and her feelings, unless they are in the form of music. Therefore, Momo has decided to try and set up a scenario to get the two together, to get Jirou to confess to Kaminari. She knew that Jirou spends most of her pastime writing songs and playing various instruments, so she wants to try and incorporate that into the plan. She knew that Jirou wanted to attend her favorite record shops open mic night, and Momo has been adamant on having her friend perform an original song during open mic. She has told Jirou that she may feel more acceptance with her feelings if she lets them out into the world. Being a naturally supportive friend, she has gotten Jirou to agree to perform tonight. She only agreed if Momo attends with her, that way she has at least one person to cheer her on. Of course, Momo complied with her terms. Jirou just doesn't know that she may have invited a certain electric quirk user. She doesn't feel bad, as she recalls a conversation she has had with her lovestruck friend during a sleepover a week ago.

* * *

"Ughhhhh." Jirou groaned out from her place on her best friends' bed, laying face first into the giant bed. Jirou had been feeling rather insecure lately, and of course Momo had realized this. More specifically she noticed it was an occurrence whenever Kaminari was in the general vicinity. Thus, Momo had commenced a sleep over in her room for just the two of them.

Momo prides herself on being very observant, she could see the lingering stares both Jirou and Kaminari held towards one another when the other looked away. She has seen the faintest of blushes on her friends face as she scolds Kaminari, the girl was pretty obvious with her feelings.

"Just admit it, you are head over heels for the boy!" Momo touches the smaller girls' shoulder with her hand, in a comforting manner. All this did was earn another groan from the girl, Momo sighing as she tried to coax information from the girl.

"Well, I may or may not have some intel on Kaminari…" yeah, she had to pull the big guns out for this.

Jirou eagerly picked herself up on the bed, grabbing Momo's shoulders as she demanded to know what she knew.

Though, this didn't last for long as Jirou had noticed the rather smug look on her friends face, realizing what she just did.

"I-I, I don't care! Psh as if!" she defends, though sounding unconvincingly to even her own ears.

"Yeah, then why are you so red, Kyouka?" Momo cooly responds, proud of herself for gaining the reaction from her friend. _'I still got it…'_

Jirou is cursing to herself as she tries to think of something to convince Momo that she doesn't have a crush on Kaminari, when she clearly does. She tries not to think of his stupid smile, his stupid antics, his stupid way of looking cute no matter what he did, his stupid carefree attitude she wishes she could have… _'Shit.'_ She curses to herself as she realizes she was muttering out loud the whole time, Momo hearing every word about Kaminari's not-so-stupid qualities.

"Oh, his stupid way of looking cute, huh?" Momo chuckles as she watches her friend practically implode at what she has accidently let slip through.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Kyouka. We all know that he likes you back! I mean, why wouldn't he? You are amazing." she comforts the girl the best she can, though she is aware that Jirou will probably need some time to think everything through. "You don't have to rush to let him in on your feelings, Kyouka. It will be worth the wait for when you feel more comfortable expressing yourself." She then lays down on the bed next to her friend after turning the lights out, trying to lull herself to sleep. After about ten minutes of silence, Jirou finally speaks.

"Yeah, I guess I should let him know…" she whispers, almost to herself but Momo knew it was also for her as well. Jirou reaches out towards Momo and grasps her hand into hers. The two of them do this often, the simple gesture letting the other know they are thankful to have this friendship. The two of them had laid together, fingers intertwined as they both fall asleep.

* * *

Jirou and Momo make their way down towards the record shop as it nears the time for the open mic. Jirou is nervous as she carries her guitar case in one hand, and her book of songs in the other. She is peering down at her songs, trying to figure out what song to perform that night. She is thankful that Momo is seemingly fine walking in silence as they walk towards the shop, as she really needed time to think to herself. She wants to perform the right song, as she wants to do her best for her first ever open mic. She was going between two songs, though she knew she would probably decide right when she got onstage. She is leaning towards a more neutral themed song, though half of her wants to take her friends advice and sing her love song. She thinks to herself that Momo may be right, singing out her romantic feelings towards Kaminari may make her feel better with the situation and convince her to confess to Kaminari in the near future.

The past few days have been especially hard for her, she tried acting normal with Kaminari, but she found herself gazing at him even longer than usual, accidentally making eye contact on more occasions than she is comfortable with admitting. This generally led to both teens blushing, often ending up with Kaminari making flirty comments towards the girl, which she denied were personally made for her any way. With the help of the other girls in the class, she realized that Kaminari doesn't openly flirt with other girls any more. It appears to be just towards her, which is slightly concerning. Jirou started to see what her friends had all seen, she is now gaining hope that the boy may like her back. Though, she couldn't allow herself to accept his flirty comments, therefore she either stabs him with her ear jacks without hesitation, or back away from the boy awkwardly as she points finger guns towards the king of finger guns himself while awkwardly laughing to herself before walking away. She could tell he was a bit disappointed with her reaction, but she couldn't help but doubt that he would like a girl like herself. He was very outgoing, funny, yet very flirty. She couldn't tell if he was just flirting with her because of his personality or not. Momo seemed to think it was because he liked her, but she couldn't help her self-doubt. She wasn't that friendly, having built up so many barriers to keep herself protected. She was fairly short and slim in size, rather pear shaped then hourglass such as her classmates - the most interesting thing besides her ear jacks was her crazy hair color and cut. Why would a preppy guy like him like a rocker girl like herself? She tried explaining this to Momo on various occasions, but Momo would always tell her how beautiful she was. That it didn't matter that she tried to keep people away from herself, she doesn't do it to bully others. No one thinks of her as a bad person for doing so, they can tell that her cool-girl persona was just that – a façade to keep her true self bottled up.

Jirou was so thankful she had music in her life, it truly kept her anxiety levels lowered, and when she is writing or singing she feels the most confident in her life.

They were nearing the Record shop and she had noticed Momo was on her phone quite a bit during the walk. She tried glancing at the girls' screen to see what she was looking at, but all she could see was that it was a text conversation. "Texting the husband?" Jirou jokes, referring to Todoroki.

Todoroki and Momo had been dating for about a month now, the two of them were cute yet nauseatingly so in Jirou's mind. She finds herself jealous of the interactions between the couple, wishing she could be that way with Kaminari. Todoroki and Momo made it look easy, the two were practically made for each other.

"Yes, I am. He wishes you good luck." Momo half-lied, she was truly texting Kaminari, making sure he would show up to the record store tonight. Jirou was set to perform at about 8:15, and it was currently 7:45. The show starts at 8:00, giving Kaminari enough time to make it to the record store just before Jirou performs. She tells him it's a secret, and to not come inside until she gives a warning. Of course, Kaminari complies. He was excited to see Jirou sing for the first time, elated that his crush was finally getting on stage for the first time.

Todoroki did wish Jirou good luck, though, as Jirou had told Momo that Todoroki could come too if he wanted to watch her perform as long as he kept it a secret, but he decided to hang back at the dorms so the two could have girl-time. Though, unbeknownst to Jirou, he decided to stay back at the dorms because he knew about the surprise his girlfriend was planning.

He knew this, because he had to play messenger for Kaminari and Momo to get the metaphorical ball rolling. Momo couldn't be caught talking to Kaminari, so she had Todoroki do the footwork for her in order for her plan to work. Once Kaminari realized Todoroki (and therefore, Momo) were trying to set him up with Jirou, Kaminari confirmed his true feelings for Jirou being that he is hopelessly in love with the girl and wants to further from their awkward flirting. Momo reflects to herself as she messages Kaminari again, to make sure he is at least dressed to impress. _'Damn, I'm good!'_ what can she say _,_ she prides herself on her accuracy of reading people's emotions.

"Oh! That's nice. Tell him thanks for me." Jirou replied, before inquiring about her outfit choice for the night.

"Are you sure I look okay? I mean, not like I care what people think." She scoffs, immediately wishing she hadn't asked Momo about her outfit.

She had decided to wear a simple black t shirt dress with rips along the color, dress fitting relatively tight. She paired it with velvet choker tied around her neck. She is wearing fishnet tights and black combat boots to finish off the outfit. Very Jirou, very punk.

Momo looks at Jirou inquisitively, before nodding. "It suits you."

"Yeah, I know… but is it performance worthy?" Jirou feels awkward, wishing she didn't give a shit about her look. She usually doesn't care, but tonight is a big deal for her.

"It is, and I've told you I liked the outfit the past five times you asked." Momo smirks, "Which means its great. I love it, you look cute!"

Jirou scrunches her nose, "I wasn't going for cute, Momo. Just forget I asked!"

"It's hard to forget if you keep asking~" her friend teases her, resulting in her swearing not to bring it up again.

The pair walk in silence the rest of the walk to the venue, and they go inside, waiting for Jirou's turn to perform.

* * *

As Jirou's name is called out by the announcer, she makes her way onto the stage, guitar in hand. She decides to sit down on the black stool provided, focusing on adjusting her guitar and the mic stand before she starts her performance. She looks up after she is ready, looking for Momo in the crowd to keep notice of her location in the room. She wanted to be able to keep her eyes on someone she knew rather than strangers if she gets nervous during her performance. She announces she will be singing an original song and starts strumming her guitar. She realizes she has started playing the tune to her love song, _'Guess I really am doing this…'_ She looks down at her feet, feeling nervous and venerable about her personal performance. She starts her first verse quietly, keeping her eyes lowered.

 _'Something must've gone wrong in my brain_

 _Got your chemicals all in my veins_

 _Feeling all the highs,_

 _feeling all the pain_

 _Let go on the wheel, it's the bullet lane_

 _Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight_

 _Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me~'_

She decides to look up at the crowd, feeling less nervous now that she had started singing and could hear a familiar cheer at her singing. _'I can do this!'_ she feels herself feeling more comfortable, almost losing herself into the song. She looks back down towards her guitar as she softly sings the next verse.

 _'Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine_

 _Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need_

 _All I need, yeah, you're all I need'_

Feeling satisfied with the tone of her voice, she feels herself start to grin as she gazes up to the crowd, confidently delivering the chorus of her song.

 _'It's you, babe_

 _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_

 _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_

 _You're to blame_

 _Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same'_

She grins as she finishes the chorus, happy that she was able to express her feelings out loud for once. She searches to find her best friend as she continues strumming her guitar, getting ready to repeat the chorus once more before moving on to the next verse.

What she wasn't expecting was a smug looking Momo, and a familiar blonde boy standing next to her, smiling wide. Of course, it had to be Kaminari. Jirou quickly looks away after making eye contact with her crush, slightly pissed at Momo for the setup, though she was happy for this outcome to be honest. Kaminari looked amazing in his dark washed jeans, tight burgundy v-neck shirt, and his leather jacket _. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ she swallows hard, feeling her face flush. She starts trying to focus on her performance again rather than the boy who is giving her a thumbs up. She doesn't want to mess up her song, now having higher stakes than just performing in front of her best friend and aside from the record store employees, countless strangers.

With eyes glancing towards Kaminari, making eye contact yet again, not leaving his gaze, directing her words to him.

 _'It's you, babe_

 _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_

 _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_

 _You're to blame_

 _Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same'_

She hears the crowd start to cheer her on, loving her sound as she sings her heart out. She watches as Kaminari's face brightens up, grinning at the insinuations of her lyrics. She can't stop her face from blushing red, a smile etched onto her face. She momentarily looks at Momo, whom looks satisfied with the outcome of this, also looking very suspicious as well. _'Of course, she is recording this'_ she sighs mentally, though not dropping her content expression. She catches the two whispering to each other, no doubt mentioning the theme of the song to one another.

She continues with her song, feeling giddy inside as she is finally able to get her emotions for Kaminari out into the world. She keeps her eyes on him for the duration of the song. He looks so happy to be there, she swears she can see him tearing up. _'That sap…'_ she thinks to herself lovingly, though to be honest she feels her eyes tearing up as well, finally feeling her emotions break free as she's nearing the end of her song.

 _'You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head,_

 _You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head_

 _I'm saying it's you, babe_

 _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_

 _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_

 _You're to blame_

 _Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same_

 _It's you, babe_

 _And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe_

 _And I could try to run, but it would be useless_

 _You're to blame_

 _Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same'_

After she delivers the final chorus, she does a small bow to the cheering audience. She finds herself unable to stop smiling, she bashfully thanks the crowd and gets up from her seat on the stool, taking her guitar off. She runs off the stage and thrusts her guitar at Momo, with an apology written on her face for the slight rudeness. As soon as her hands are free, she looks up at Kaminari. They make eye contact and he started to speak, though she interrupts him with an almost bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad you showed up, dummy." She half-heatedly name calls him, squeezing him harder when she feels him return the hug. _'This is nice, he smells good...'_ she sighs while hugging him, happy to be enveloped in his warmth. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, she is mentally thanking Momo repeatedly for setting this up. She starts to pull away from the hug, looking up at the boy. She notices he is already staring down at her, slight pink flush on his cheeks. She decides she wants to head outside to catch some fresh air, so the two excuse themselves outside while Momo sticks around inside to listen to the next few acts. She may or may not be paying attention though, too busy sending her recording of the performance to all the girls in their class, and Todoroki, of course.

* * *

Kaminari and Jirou decide to sit on a bench outside together, sitting close so that their legs are touching, though they don't speak at first. Kaminari had tried and stopped to say something multiple times, his mind in a whirlwind. He was shocked to hear that Momo wanted him to show up that night, but when he heard he may have a chance to watch his crush perform, of course he was in.

He had held romantic feelings for the girl for her since the USJ attack, unbeknownst to the girl. He had started noticing her acting slightly different with him since then, which is why he decided to be more open with his flirting with him. He found it cute when she got flustered, he knew his flirting wasn't bothering the girl aside from her getting embarrassed as she never truly turned him down. He could tell she must've had some sort of crush on him as well, as she always made a point to partner up with him or seek him out at the dorms whenever the class is getting together. They were able to talk to each other about personal matters, though neither wanted to openly address their obvious feelings for one another. He had tried telling her before that he was serious when he was flirting with her, but she impersonated his finger guns and backed away all shy, which he found adorable. He loved being around the silly girl, having a good time with her no matter what they do.

After sitting in silence for about a minute, he finally gathers his thoughts to the bets of his ability in the moment and starts speaking.

"Jirou… That was amazing! I had no idea you could even sing like that?!" he rants and raves at her talent, "And that song! You really wrote that by yourself? And… for me?" he adds the last part in a hushed tone, as if he is in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah… I may have had you in mind… heh…" she awkwardly replies, her ear jack tips bumping each other out of nervousness as she tries to look as calm as possible, but she is honestly failing at that.

He thinks to himself how cute she looks doing that and waits for her to finish her thoughts.

"I uh, I really like you Kaminari, if that song didn't make that obvious... I hope I didn't embarrass you" she whispers, still afraid to look him in the eyes.

She was surprised when the boy grabbed her hand with his own, causing her to look at the boy next to her. She feels him intertwine his fingers with hers, and she feels like she may combust at any moment.

"I like you too, Jirou. I thought I was being obvious before, but I guess I wasn't. You have no idea how happy this makes me!" he grins at Jirou, so pumped that his feelings are mutual. "W-Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Obviously." She smirks up at him playfully, "I'd love that."

"Kyouka…"

"Denki…."

"Can-Can I kiss you?" Kaminari asks his new girlfriend, watching as her face turns from shock into a smug expression.

"Very romantic, Denki." She smiles before turning her body even closer towards him, placing her hands behind Kaminari's neck, guiding him down to her level. She closes her eyes and he follows suit, lips meeting each other for a chaste kiss. Both content, they pull away from one another, smiles on their faces.

"I could get used to that!" Kaminari exclaims excitedly, gaining a laugh from his girl.

Jirou leans in to kiss him yet again, though a rather loud cough interrupts her.

The couple jerk away from one another, looking towards the source of the cough - Momo.

"Its about time!" she squeals in excitement, lowering her phone from the obvious photos she had been taking during their time "alone" time together.

"UGHHHH" Jirou groans, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Send me a copy, please!" Kaminari is pushing his luck, he knows it, but he couldn't resist asking.

"UGHHHHHHH" Jirou groans again loudly from her place in her hands, her best friend and boyfriend laughing at the embarrassed girl as Momo sends all of tonight's videos and photos to the boy.

Tonight, was undeniably a good night.


End file.
